


Puppy

by TrenchbackRosalind



Category: The Black Witch Chronicles Series - Laurie Forest
Genre: :), Elloren is strong in this one, Gay, Im gonna have allot of stuff change, Im sorry that the beginning is long, M/M, Smut, and personalities - Freeform, bc why not, i also added more lesbo, i want it to look believable, like make stronger and gayer, not too much like placesbut people, she hs powers ands stuff, srry fro the longtags
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-03-02
Updated: 2021-03-02
Packaged: 2021-03-14 12:48:59
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,422
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29792151
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TrenchbackRosalind/pseuds/TrenchbackRosalind
Summary: ~-~Randall grabbed him by the collar of his shirt and placed a rough kiss on his lips as he pushed him even farther against the tree causing a groan of pain to escape Jarod’s lips and a smile to form on the others lips.As his hands started to roam from his collar to the back of his neck did he snap back to his senses and rip the hands of him hastily, throwing the other across the grassy floor of the forest.“Aw, that isn't fun at all, c’mon, play with me a bit longer~”, he said getting up and letting Jarod catch a glimpse of the pink nipple on his chest, erupting a blush to his face.“Stop this at once! What went on your head that you thought you could do this!?”, he snapped back at the man before him.“Oh, don't be like that, I know you liked it, puppy”, he leaned down again, dangerously close to his lips, and whispered, 'be my bitch."~-~-~-~-~An unlikely love is in the blooming, between two of the most different people, what a strange thing. Its a truly  wonder where love and desperation leads you.
Relationships: Jared/Randall





	Puppy

**Author's Note:**

> Hello all of y'all lovely people who had the misfortune pf stumbling onto my wreck of a work, anywho, you're probably thinking, "what tf is this?", and yes, I do know that the pairing I made for this is completely left field but, y'know, you pressed on it and are now reading my intro, so yeah, this will have smut, I will try to get that to y'all as soon as possible but I want to make there relationship process a bit believable and not just, "kiss, kiss, fall in love!", since they literally are complete opposites, but I promise it wont be a super slow burn because my patience cant deal with that, anyways, I hope you enjoy it and I'll explain more of the story in the end notes.

Love.  
What's love?  
Most people claimed to feel love.  
Maybe they didn't.  
Do you move on from love? One that you felt that could wrench the heart out of your chest. One that you put your entire being into. Jared didn't know.  
Sometimes when he runs through the vast woods of the university he thinks about it, is it unfair that one can move onto one love to another? He couldn't tell, was his heart really still set on the delicate beauty that he would exchange small notes during class instead of doing school work and reading books of people that lived long ago and were fading into the wind.  
Was falling out of love an okay thing to do? He couldn't wait forever. If nothing happens he wouldn't just sit around as his parents had told me they had, just waiting for the right one to come into their arms. At the same time, she couldn't be the one and I could just be wasting my time but that wouldn't explain that spark that he felt when they first kissed and the happiness that filled him to the brim.  
Jared shifted out of my wolf form and grabbed his clothes that he left by the river bank which by now were cold against his tanned skin from the specks of water that must have flown off from the small waterfall in the corner and cooled with the sharp wind  
Once his bag was carefully tucked by his side walked to the old-styled university that stood over the fields and intermediate sized forest of high trees.  
That day felt unusual.  
Scratch that.  
Most days were unusual, ever since he had come to the University and met these rather unusual people, one could easily say that everything was going, 'topsy-turvy', or something like that. Not like Jared was the only person with that mindset around here though, some of them changed in ways that we never expected before.  
For example, Elloren, a noble Gardnerian woman, had also changed over the past few months from somebody that only had the goal of getting herself a husband and competing with other girls for beauty, is now instead replaced with somebody that aces every single class and spends her time in the library learning how to help those in need instead of drinking the night away in a fancy dress and stiletto heels.  
Jared got to the building today earlier than he had expected, of course, he was always early, he had learned from the first couple of weeks there that right before class there would be a swarm of Gardnerians wandering the halls that would glare down, push, and shove anyone they didn't like or that simply were not of their race.  
He remembered receiving such treatment in his first couple days at the university but his sister very quickly let everybody know that she was a force to not be messed with and that if anybody she became friends with were to be bullied, she would quickly and quite painfully throw you off the docks or put your head on a pike in the front gates for everyone to see.  
As he walked down the halls he could hear the thumps of his feet resounding across the tall ceilings and coming back down fluttering like leaves against the walls. The doors that seemed to glow slightly on the walls from the gloss that seemingly trapped him in as he winded down a narrow path to the potions classroom that was below long and steep stairs in a cold and desolate room.  
Jared was about halfway down the stairs when he heard an echo of a crash from the room below and leaning over the border he saw that the door was opened just a crack so that the greenish and gray light spilled into the dark staircase.  
'Bang!'  
His feet started to move faster down the stairs as he continued to hear people screaming at each other.  
One step, two steps, three steps.  
He was practically jumping down at this point and as he reached the bottom, he stopped for a second letting the voices clear up and pressed an ear to the wall.  
"I don't get how you can be so blind to this!"  
"Blind!?"  
Wait, he recognized that voice.  
Aislinn?  
For what reason is she doing here at these times? Jared thought she had a visit with her father this week.  
"You know what I mean! All you’re doing at this point is fucking up shit for not only me, but your entire family!", the other one yelled.  
Who was that other one?  
He felt that all too familiar feeling of hate bloom in my chest as he quickly identified it as Randall, Aislinn's fiancé, or as many called it, her fastmate, and his greatest foe. He clenched my fists as anger started to pulse, oh, how he hated that man. If only he were gone, Jared would be able to be with Aislinn and not have to be as heartbroken as I was.  
"I cant believe how selfish you are! Helping me!? All you have done for me is make my life a mess!", She screamed at him.  
"We both know that if it weren't for me persuading your father we would have been already fasted and you would have been chained to your house and I off to the war council! Better yet, if it weren't for me you would have been fasted to another that wouldn't be able to handle all of your playing around and done so many worse things! Don't you get it!? The only reason you're still going to school all merry is because I have to tell your damned father to halt the marriage!", he yelled back.  
Jared stood a bit surprised, but it all made sense. He had also wondered at one point why she seemingly never seemed to move on with her marriage even though many months had passed since the beginning of the academic year. She seemed to go in and out of pressured states too quickly, almost as if she or someone else was alleviating the tension within her family to stop for a while, he supposed this was the reason why.  
"Ugh! Just stop it, get out of my face! I cannot bear seeing you any longer than I do now!", she snapped harshly.  
"Me!? You are the one that needs to leave, have you forgotten? I have class here first thing this morning, it is you who is in the wrong place!"  
Jared heard a piece of paper being flung as Aislinn walked out and shut the door behind her.  
"That stupid mongrel, I hate him.", she whispered under her breath.  
She was about to walk away before he grabbed her arm and she whipped around to him, she was surprised but smiled once she recognized him.  
"What are you doin-!"  
He pressed a finger on her mouth and shushed her down, silently mouthing to her,  
'Well talk after class',  
She seemed to have understood as she nodded slowly as he took his hand off her mouth and she leaned in for a kiss on a cheek which he happily accepted before she smiled once more and waved a goodbye as she headed up and out to the room of her own class which was way over to the other side of the university.  
He seemed to wait till she was out of sight to let his smile drop into a stern position, turning to face the now closed door of the classroom.  
What was previously a look of disdain was now one of pure hatred as he inched closer to the door like he had done previously, taking a deep breath to tell himself not to overdo it.  
He walked through the door shoving it with a strength enough to cause serious harm if there was to be a person behind it.  
The other man seemed unfazed, well, his expression was, excluding his eyes. The amount of hate that radiated from both men seemed suffocating but neither were likely willing to back down. After what seemed like a drearily long time of fierce fire being thrown at one another through, intense staring, the raven haired male looked down from the golden eyes to the gritted fists, white now, and close to breaking its outer-most layer of flesh from the sheer amount of anger. Wouldn't have been surprised if blood was swelling in the palm of his hand from his nails clawing into his skin.  
He chuckled slightly leaning back into the seat.  
“What, is the mutt mad?, 'he said, faking a pout, ’You shouldn't have eavesdropped anyways, you should know your place, people like us have neither the time nor energy to be idly praddling around with your kind.”  
Randall crossed his legs and rested his face on his palm smirking at the other with a matter-of-factly look. It was bound to cause trouble, as it often did.  
Jared walked up the stairs, and not the normal type, but he looked menacing, like a predator inching closer, daring you to mock them one final time before they pounced, tearing the other limb from limb. Surprisingly, the other kept their cool, keeping that irritating smirk on their face so as to not lose composure or back down in front of the other. Jared stopped in front of him, gripping the edge of the desk so that a visible dent was to form around his hand, causing splinters of wood to spike off. He had burning hate for the man in front of him, so large in fact that he would snap the neck of the man in front of him if it were not to cost him his entire relationship with Aislinn. Yes, of course, she wouldn't be too distraught if he did go through with it, she never seemed to have shown any sort of particular interest in him, but, it was what his father would do, she’d be immediately married to another who, like the other had stated before, wouldn't be nearly as patient, and he would be banned out of of the University and any sort of Gardnerian lead grounds keeping him far, far away from ever seeing Aislinn’s lovely heart shaped face, and emerald green eyes.  
“Hm? What's wrong? C-cat got your tongue-!”  
Jared slammed the man out of his chair onto the ground with a hard thud, he reached to grab his hands down but the other quickly tried to grab their wand and cast the other away from him but Jared had been quicker and grabbed his hand with a crushing strength and snapped the piece of wood in half in front of his eyes. By now, Randall had gotten desperate kicking and shoving against the other, frantically trying to grab on to something to gain him leverage, but, all his efforts seemed to be at loss as he got his hair yanked at by the blonde man and neck grabbed at.  
“Stop moving.”  
Randall ignored his order and kept squirming for a way out, making Jared even more irritated than he already was and squeezed the others neck tightly.  
“I said, stop fucking moving.”  
Now Randall had paused not only in fear at the other male who was currently towering over him but that he could barely breath and was desperately trying to claw at the mans strong, and large hand off his neck, key word, trying. Nothing seemed to be able to get him off him, and he was slowly losing consciousness as his lungs continued to fight for air, burning inside his body. He was nearly unconscious when a group of Gardnerian women walked in,  
“Aaaaaahhhhhh! Help, help! That monster will slaughter him!”  
Jared immediately lost his hold over Randall and got up surprised, giving enough time for the other to get away from him and grab a spare wand from another student's bag that was left overnight and shoot it at the blonde leaving his arm red and agitated.  
He growled at Randall, ready to snap yet another wand and throw him to the floor but, it seems that the women had with them the Vice-Chancellor. Perfect for Randall in this very situation and disastrous for Jared, at best, he'll be let off with detention all the rest of the year.  
“You! You horrible creature! At the front office at once!”  
The blonde contemplated whether or not to go but ultimately decided it would be best to go along, he would have other chances to deal with the Gardnerian. Grabbing his bag begrudgingly he walked out the door of the potions classroom and he could feel the violent glares of those he passed, well, all except one, that of the man he just pinned to the ground, which was smirking with a mocking delight. He would have run back in there and ended him if it were not for the tiniest bit of restraint still holding him back, but, how much he wanted to as he could see his fellow Gardnerian flood him with care and apologetic eyes while he was sent to the cold outside just to be yelled at by another of his brethren.  
-*-*-*-*-*-  
Near the Main Hall, the sharp clacking of heels and heavy footsteps walked in a hurried pace as they opened the door to one of the waiting rooms.  
“Jared!? Why in the world did you think punching the man would be the right thing to do!?”, Elloren yelled.  
Jared lifted his head from the head rest of the seat and rubbed his eyes looking at the clock to see what time it was, it was already five in the afternoon, he had missed all the day's classes.  
“It took you long enough, I was starting to believe that you would never come here.”  
He got up and stretched his limbs letting out a yawn as his joints cracked up. He returned back to Elloren who still held her troubled face and he sighed giving her a smile.  
“Thanks, okay? You know I can't ever get out of a pinch with you out of my side.”  
She still seemed a bit annoyed but he gave her a tight hug and she laughed, patting his back to let her down.  
“I think you have cracked the code to my kindness,’ she said playfully, ‘ be warned, I won't be so nice next time.”  
She kicked off her right heel and slumped down onto one of the chairs with a slump.  
“Rough day? I didn't think I caused that much of a stir, I knew I shouldn't have done it, my deepest apologies.”  
She glanced over at him and smiled but shook her head, chuckling a bit as she straightened herself up on the seat.  
“Oh, that isn't the problem, there has been far too much going on lately.”  
He looked at her quizzically, sitting down in the chair next to her, looking at her a bit closer now, she looked much too wearied out to be considered in a good state, which mildly surprised him, she always tried to look her best and was the positive type of gal, very lenient and never seemed to get tired of a good joke.  
“Want to tell me what’s wrong? It's fine if you’re feeling out of it, you don't look too good.”  
She was a bit surprised but it quickly morphed back into her usual warm and welcoming look.  
“Oh, I don't mind at all. Actually, I've been looking for someone to talk too, guess I've found just the right person,’ she kicked up her legs on the small table and slumped, ‘ Well, let's start off at the my greatest foe at the moment, the Bane’s.”  
Jared looked rolled his eyes, he already knew where this was going.  
“So, first thing in the morning I get a call from Trystan that Fallon has been tormenting Olily, the kitchen worker, and how Iris is getting it out towards me because I talk to her and all this other do-dah- stuff about how she's going to rip me up, or whatever, if anything it's better that she decided to try and go after me, who knows what Fallon would do to the girl! She isn't very skilled without a wand but when she does have it in hand she'll freeze her up into ice then crush her to a snow cone and sell it to kids!”  
Elloren waved her hands into the air and Jared just gave her a small chuckle, Elloren always would come up with horrendous ways that Fallon would do to torture people, not as if they were completely incorrect, the ice mage had a knack for being unjust and cruel with her punishments, it was a common trait that all the Bane’s seemed to have.  
“Next thing I know, I go to class and I have half a million assignments! Not to mention, Ariel is still glaring daggers my way after supposedly sleeping too loudly near her chicken and that I should just stop sleeping to solve the damn problem, and I was the one who gave her it!”  
“That’s because you killed the last one.”  
Elloren looked at Jared and huffed looking away.  
“Yeah, yeah, I know. But, don't blame it all on me, she sent so many death threats my way and even destroyed my mothers quilt, I had the right to talk to someone about it, I just didn't think Lukas would kill it.”  
She had only whispered the last part out but he noticed that she was looking away now completely, it was true, she did have the right to be angry and she would have not been able to know that Lukas was set to kill for revenge but Jared could hear the guilt in her voice. The blonde knew that he had to start swerving the conversion in another direction.  
“Anyways, enough about that, any updates in the Council?”  
She went from quiet and guilty to annoyed and talkative.  
“Oh, don't even get me started on those old geezers, we spent the entirety of two hours watching them argue about weather or not blue dye should or should not be used to dye cotton candy by the borders during the seasonal fairs, if anything, all of this wasting around is just buying Vogel and his loonies more time to do what he wants with the people under his thumb. He's the one who proposed what they were fighting about anyways! He knew that there wouldn't be a peep of his involvement in it so he can just turn around and call them the fools and gain more people on his side! The more time I have to kiss his ass the more I feel my very soul be chipped away from my body. And, while everyone was yapping, Aunt Vyvian, kept on pressuring me on how my relationship with Damien Bane is going, of course, I had to lie and tell her how very amazing it was but in reality, since I was fasted we don't even talk, I gave him a kiss last week in front of my aunt just to shut her up and he looked at me as I was insane. He most definitely does not want any sort of relationship with me other than, I guess, eventual friends? But even that is far-fetched. I really don't see how his behavior changed so much, one minute he's this crazed womanizer and the next he's quiet, and wants to focus more on his career or something, I always thought it was possible that he could-, no, it really wouldn't make sense.”  
By now, Elloren was completely slumped into her chair, letting it absorb her but at the very least she had a small smile on her face, she always seemed happier when she let all that was on her chest go.  
“While we are on the topic of relationships, how is-”  
Bang!  
In came Diana, huffing and puffing from what Jared supposed was running as sweat dripped down her forehead and onto the floor.  
She looked up, her golden eyes gleaming.  
“Did you knock him out of his socks?”  
Jared smiled right back at her mischievously.  
“You bet I did!”  
Elloren rolled her eyes at the foolish behavior but couldn't seem to be able hold in a chuckle from the amusement that she got by seeing the two siblings talk to each other in such a joyful manner.

**Author's Note:**

> I see all of you lovely people have made it to the end of the first chapter and I thank you for that very much, so, first of all, Elloren in this has been able to realize her powers as she was tested at really young and stuff and she kind of had stuff Gardnerian stuff implemented but deep down she knew it was wrong so when she went to university she like, left it all behind except in public so she can go behind the scenes and still help peeps and stuff, and she is friends with Fallon since they met when they were younger because of Vivyian and stuff, she kind of keeps Fallon from not over-killing, its a burden to say the least, and she was fasted to Damien since her and Lukas were, 'taking too long', she's good friends with him still, and they spar allot for fun. Oh yeah, I'm gonna have a 'bit' of lesbo going on in the background because why not, you'll se it soon enough, anyways, thanks for reading my story and have a nice day! The next chapter will be updated in a couple days, because I have school and stuff. Anyways, bye! :)


End file.
